Dead
by Imagen99
Summary: Character's thoughts upon seeing Harry in Deathly Hallows- Spoilers included.


_I Own Nothing!_

"Harry Potter is dead!"

I looked blankly at the lifeless bulge in Hagrid's arms, straining my eyes, before stumbling backwards. '_No. No…. Harry…..'_ My best mate, my brother, was gone. It hit me like a brick wall. Reeling back I put a hand to my heart. Fred was already lost and Harry had joined him, and left us. A howl tore itself from my throat, mingling with other anguished screams. My mind was wiped of all structured thought and I barely registered a spell holding me, preventing me from running to him. My best friend, a whole third of me, was gone forever. I clawed in frustration at whoever was holding me back, the urge to kill; to massacre the enemy was back with ten times the force. Hell-bent on revenge I looked away from the painful sight. I wasn't even listening to Voldemort's voice anymore, all he had to say was irrelevant. My anger was slowly boiling and consuming me, and my face twisted when I saw them laughing. Those bastards could rot in hell for all I cared, but I wanted revenge. A small part of me registered the guilt, and mountain of other feelings that I was feeling, but the pure grief and anger had long ago swamped them out. I knew that today would be the last time a death eater hurt my family. This would end one way or another.

~~~/~~~

I recoiled at the sight of the body. There in Hagrid's burly arms was the clostest thing to a brother I would ever have. One whole third of me. Gone. I screamed. "HARRY!" I wanted desperately for him to wake, to move, to even twitch. I wanted the proclamation to be false, and I couldn't believe that that was Harry Potter, limp in Hagrid's arms, next to Voldemort. My mind replayed the last part of that sentence, and I streamed forward in fury, only to be held back by strong arms. I thrashed and screamed, but couldn't beak their grip. The rational part of my mind was telling me to wait, but the overwhelming grief consumed me. "Let. Me. Go." The venom in my voice made several around me flinch, but my captors grip tightened.

"You need to stop and think Hermione." I recognised that clipped, firm tone. Professor McGonagall. I looked into her watery eyes, slightly shocked at the emotion expressed. "Harry wouldn't have wanted you to go and get yourself killed." I immediately stilled. No, Harry wouldn't have wanted that. He would have wanted us to carry on, and win. He would've wanted us to be strong. So I buried my emotions deeper into my heart, and closed off my emotions for the time being. Surveying my surroundings, I contemplated the likelihood of us winning the battle. A feral grin crept onto my lips. Our chances were very good. Together, I believed we would win, we would triumph over Voldemort and we would end his reign of terror. That night, I would fight with all I had for the two people who meant the most to me in the world. If necessary I would die to protect the other. I analysed Bellatrix Lestrange, and calculated whether or not I would be able to duel her with her own wand. With mounting fury I noted that she was cackling... She was delighted! I made my decision. Grasping her wand I glared resolutely at her. She would pay tonight, and I would take down my fair share of death eaters before dealing with her last. I knew it would be a challenge, but I also knew that that woman was responsible for an endless amount of pain, not only inflicted on me, but countless others too. I may not make it through alive but… _Bring it on._

~~~/~~~

I screamed, at first I thought he was injured. Then when I realised he was dead, my world stopped. A knife twisted in my heart. I stared unseeing into the crowd. Harry….my Harry was dead. Tears sprung to my eyes and my knees gave way. The boy-I-loved was no more. With his vicious removal the flow of memories came seeping out of the open wound in my mind. They were all so beautiful, all now bittersweet. I slowly replayed all of our previous encounters, the nights I spent dreaming of his return to me, and the imaginary future we would have together. All of that was destroyed in a single moment. I was floundering, what now? What would I do without him? How could I **be** without him? And though I had barely known him half my life, I knew that I would never find someone I loved as much as him. Manic laughter caught my attention, and I looked angrily for the source. I observed Bellatrix, who was roaring with laughter. My fist clenched. How dare she? I knew in that moment that I would do my utmost to make sure she died today; I wasn't skilled enough to defeat Voldemort, but his right hand bitch **would** die.

~~~/~~~

'_He was so young…' _A scream tore itself from my throat and I clutched at my heart. No_ … 'Not Harry, not one of my little lions he couldn't…'_ He had finally been beaten, destroyed by his own brave nobility. My heart ached with loss at the fall of one of my cubs. I quickly and efficiently shut down that train of thought, at least until this was over and I could grieve. I struggled to pull myself together and shakily assessed the situation. I sought out his closest friends, those that would take it the hardest. Calling out to Filius, I instructed him to stop Ronald, should he attempt to attack. I wove through the dense crowd of statues until my eyes landed on Hermione, her face blank. Suddenly, she leapt forward, and I reached out to grab her. She struggled like a wildcat, and I almost lost her several times, but eventually she stilled and told me to let her go. I could clearly see how much she was grieving, all of her emotions apparent in her body language. The guilt, the pain, and the bloodlust. I shuddered, and felt my walls collapsing, she turned to face me as I replied, and I hastily wiped the tears from my face. I saw her face fall at my words, before her eyes hardened and I recognised a familiar glint. I relaxed and was assured that no one was going to do anything completely foolish yet. Our chances were grim, but we could achieve it. We **would** achieve it, because there was no other option. Not with all those lives lost, and all those children robbed of their childhood. I hunted the leader of those vagabonds, and called Filius and Kingsley to me, tonight Voldemort was- to use the common phrase- going down.


End file.
